


Forbidden

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, F/M, Public Sex, Smut, enchanted smut, forbidden books, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Loki finds the reader with cursed erotic text in the middle of the night and is more than willing to guide her through it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing wrong ever came of a book, right?

The book was just out of your reach. Your fingertips grazed the spine of the forbidden text you wanted. Or at least you hope it was. The library was dark and the minimal light from your candle wasn’t helping. It was just supposed to be a quick snatch and go. No matter your height, your goal was always going to be above your fingertips.

“Well, isn’t that a pretty sight.”

The cool, velvety voice made you snatch your hand away from the shelf and twist to get away. You ran into a tall, tone body clothed in the green and gold of the prince. He pinned one of your wrists to the shelf now pressed into your spine.

“Please, I’m sorry,” you stammered, “I wasn’t… please let me go.”

Loki took your candle and lifted it to look at the book. He chuckled. “This text is in the forbidden section for a reason. What makes you think you could handle such literature?” He cocked his head. “Perhaps you need some assistance, little one?” His long fingers grasped the book, plucking it from the shelf. He released you and place it in your hands. With a nod, he motioned for you to follow.

The library of Asgard was vast. Due to its size, there were various alcoves of study desks and others of reading couches. The was only one next to the forbidden archives. It was a small room with only one small desk and only one low couch barely big enough for two people. Still, this is where Loki led you. He tugged you to sit beside him and helped open the book over your knees.

It was beautiful. The gold illumination swirled and danced between figure painted into the pages. The figures intertwined with each other, moving in repetitive motions that made you blush.

“Is this what you seek?” Loki’s voice suddenly pulled you back into the room. He waited patiently.

“Yes. Thank you.”

He maintained an intense eye contact with you, before flicking his gaze to the book. You found yourself whimpering as he quickly removed your hand from the page. “Don’t touch the pages.” His own hand hovered over the book and glowed green. You saw tiny gold threads retreating back into the pictures. “People have lusted to death observing this text. You are too stunning to lose to such an end. No matter how pleasurable I’m sure it would be.”

Even with his warning, you couldn’t tear your eyes away. Using a twinge of your own magic, you turned the page to a new set of illuminations more… inspiring than the first.

“Does it have to end in death?” you whispered. The small touch had ignited an ember of desire low in your stomach. “Surely two talented people such as ourselves could-“

“Are you trying to seduce me, little one?”

You couldn’t tell if it was the book or your own courage, but you moved closer and looked at him from under your eyelashes. “Perhaps. Am I succeeding?”

He smiled slow and deliberately. Taking your hand, he held it over one page, then did the same with his own. “As one. When I tell you to let go, do it.” After he knew you understood, he pressed your palms onto the pages.

Your head fell back as pleasure rushed through you. It was like sliding into a steaming bath so hot it cooled your skin. In your chest, your heart pumped faster and faster. Your thighs were pressed together under your dress, but that did nothing to relieve the pressure building. You were ready to give in when Loki called out to you.

“Let go!”

Unwillingly you took your hand off the page. Loki closed the cover and tossed it to the floor. Then he was on top of you, pinning you to the couch. His grip on your wrists burned with the same fire as the magic. Perhaps it was one and the same. You gasped as he kissed you deeply, ferociously, meeting him as best as you could. He gave a shudder of his own when you thrust your hips up into him.

With a shimmer of his green and your own magic, you were both bare before the other. The sight of him had you licking your lips. But that particular position had not been pictured. You would have to taste him later, given the chance. For now, you flushed as his gaze swept across your body. He growled and cupped his hand around your mound. Two fingers circled into your heat, making you arch off the couch. An intense fire glowed behind his irises as he wrought you to a frenzy. You clawed at his chest, creating thing red welts that had his chest heaving under your touch.

You were burning. A small drowned inner voice told you that if you didn’t come soon, you may not be able to recover. Loki’s face showed he understood the same situation.

His fingers pumped faster. You closed your eyes and gave a series of screams, each higher than the last. Then his thumb was at your clit, frizzing wildly. You gushed, cleansing your body of a wave of magic. Cumming eased the tension, but still, the ember of desire was there. And Loki had no such release.

Loki slotted himself between your legs, pushing them back roughly. Desperate. Still, he had the control to work into slowly, taking more pleasure from those first thrusts than if he had taken it all in one burst. Your walls fluttered around him, igniting the last of the magic. It rushed to the surface, threatening once again.

You moaned for him. “Please, Loki, move. I can’t wait-“

“Then don’t.”

He growled, taking for himself what he had already given to you. The couch scooted closer to the wall. Then it slammed into the wall, not nearly as loud as your cries. He was muttering under his breath with each thrust enchantments to keep the magic from overwhelming him. When his voice cracked, a hand gripped your throat. He chanted louder, loosening his grip. You gripped his wrist, keeping him on your throat, constricting your breathing so that the air could continue to shimmer.

Loki’s thrusts began to stutter. You pulled him closer, locking your ankles, clawing his back. He released your throat and sucked at your pulse point. Your toes curled and cramped, drawing him in. Finally, his body stilled. Your own body shuddered as his cum coated your walls.

Magic now spent, he fell back to lean against the wall. You remained where you were, focusing on breathing. Weakly, he raised his hand and hover it above your body, cleaning you and healing your bruises. You did the same, watching with a twinge of sadness as the welts faded away into the paleness of his skin.

You thought it was time to go.

Another moment later you were clothed. Loki followed suit but gently took your wrist. The One he had pinned ages ago to the shelf.

“Wait.”

You did.

He stood, worrying his lip before he tilted your face up. “Come. I have a similar personal text. One that I can use to pleasure you, all night without risking our lives. If you are able to walk, that is.”

“Are you?” you teased.

If the cost of a whole night with Loki was being able to walk now, you could run.


	2. Silver Entrapment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds another forbidden text, one that had been lost for centuries. This time, the magic doesn’t flow through you, it surrounds you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing shibari, also known as kinbaku. Please let me know if I got something wrong so that I won’t repeat my mistake if/when I write about it again. And please let me know of good thoughts about this fic too!

It had been a wonderful night. Full of pleasure and entangled limbs that left you hoarse. But then morning came, and you went back to your duties. You didn’t see the prince for weeks. Then he arrived at your chamber door one evening, out of the blue. In his hand was a small silver book. It was no taller than his handspan and no thicker than a smoothed river pebble.

“I found a text today,” he stated, “one that I have never seen before.”

You stepped aside, allowing him past the threshold. His eyes quickly glanced around your modest sitting room as he followed you to a couch. He did not follow you to sit.

“When I began to read, I found it most… enjoyable. Needing someone to share it with, my mind thought of you.” He looked at the couch, then offered you his hand. “If I may be so bold, is there somewhere more comfortable where we could study this manuscript together?”

With a smile, you took his hand and led him to your bed. For a moment you feared he would be disgusted that the sheets weren’t as fine as his, or that the mattress underneath would make him uncomfortable. But he leaned back and stretched, unbothered. Loki sat up and tugged you to sit beside him. The gleam in his eye brightened as he took the book in both hands and opened it to the middle. But it revealed another silver cover. The book had doubled in size. He unfolded it once more, bringing it to the size of a jewelry box. Then, with a tap of his finger on the center medallion, the pages thickened.

You had to giggle. This was indeed an amusing bit of seiðr.

Loki’s lip darted out to wet his bottom lip. He tapped at the clasp on the side, his own golden magic working open the lock. Inside was another small silver book, with two silver bracelets underneath. They were made of fine interlocking links, forming a delicate chain. He opened to the first pages and handed you the bracelets to put on.

“The enchantment is not like before. It will be up to me to excite you. The images are just suggestions. The text a spell I will recite. What really matters, are these silver bands.” He took your wrist, hovering his palm over it. “With the words, I will be able to… well. Perhaps it would be best if I just show you.”

He leaned forward and captured your lips. The tang of him was stronger than before, undiluted by magic. You reached and curled your fingers in his hair. Giving him a tug, you smirked at the growl he released into your mouth. He helped you shuffle up the bed, kissing down your throat and across your collarbone. A snap of his fingers rendered you naked and his chest bare. He kissed down to your heaving chest, between your breasts, and up to each peak. You arched into the touch of his lips, whimpering for more. Again, you threaded your fingers into his hair trying to guide him as you liked. He pulled away.

As his lips moved, his eyes illuminated like green glass before a candle. He took your wrists, spreading your arms back toward your bedposts. The silver bands came alive. They slithered to reach, tying your hands back. Then they moved down your arms, knotting across places where your veins were closest to the surface. Those places coursed with energy. Hot. And undeniable. Loki grinned, ceasing his speech. He watched as the seiðr flowed through your body. He watched as your eyes fluttered shut, how your back arched higher. He heard how your breath caught in your throat. It was a softer magic than before, but you were still lost to its whims.

The silver threads continued down your body. They circled your breasts tightly, then used the arch of your spine to wrap around your waist. The knots formed over places that usually would have been tickle-ish. But now they were where you were most sensitive. Finally, they stopped.

“How are you feeling, love?”

You whimpered a mangled, “need you” and strained against your bonds. Loki chuckled. He kitten-licked at your nipples. You tried to squirm. Loki flattened his palm on your stomach, pinning you in place. Thus under his control, he mouthed down your body, spending extra time around the knots. You could barely breathe by the time he reached your sex. He inhaled deeply, groaning. You gasped as he spread your legs wide, pushing them back towards your stomach. Then his lips were at your petals. His tongue parted them, searching slowly for the places that made you shiver.

Satisfied that he had found plenty, he suddenly sucked harshly on your clit. The strands tightened around your body as you gave a shout. He sucked again, sending your head deep into your pillows. How were you so close already? Your body flushed, making the silver feel like ice on your skin. Loki’s hot breath on your inner thigh was torture. He lapped at you again, his eager noises hard to hear over your own labored breathing.

“Give all of you to me, love. Don’t deny yourself release. I want all of it.” He hummed against your heat, sending shivers down your spine all the way to your toes. They cramped. Loki dexterously reached two fingers inside you, stroking the places he had found earlier with a speed you couldn’t prepare for. Fast. Slow. Quick. Deliberate. All of it not enough.

You whined. “So close, Loki. Please. So-“

He started murmuring again. The metal against your skin electrified. You jolted and thrashed. Loki noisily slurped up what you gave him. He wiped his mouth on his arm while you sank into the sheets, nearly completely spent.

“We are not done, pet.”

The chains detached themselves from the posts. Loki released your legs, only to have you sit up. He kneeled, his crotch in front of your face. As the green shimmered away, you licked your lips. Now you would get to taste him. Obediently, you parted your lips. You darted out your tongue to catch a taste, but Loki pulled you back by your hair.

“Patience.”

You waited with a pout. Loki noticed, but it only made him grin. More of the spell tied the threads around your arms, knotting them together behind your back. If Loki let go of your head, you would fall back and would not be able to lean up on your own. When he finished, he brought his cockhead to rest on your bottom lip. He tasted muskier than you had dared hope. His length filled your mouth, easing in at a controlled pace. Though by the flex of this thighs, he wanted more. You sucked him down, encouraging him to take what he needed. He did. You kept your tongue in motion and your teeth out of the way. Well, for the most part. Sometimes they would catch at your discretion, making him hiss. Rivulets of sweat were gathering between his stomach muscles before he pulled you away.

He flipped you onto your stomach and again spread your thighs wide. The silver dashed out to catch your ankles, locking them in place. You cried out as your thighs ached painfully. The chains snapped, letting your legs fall back down onto the bed. Loki massaged them.

“Are you alright? Shall I let you go?”

You shook your head. “No. Please. Keep going, just in another way.”

“Yes, love.”

Gingerly, he wrapped his arm beneath your stomach. He pulled you up to your knees, then shifted to using your bound arms as leverage. He checked in with you again. You begged him to continued. It broke falling from your lips. Loki’s slid through your slick before he guided it into your heat. You tried to push back, but Loki had all the control over your movements. And you had control over what he could do to you. By this point, that was only limited by your flexibility. Your mouth gaped open as he worked to fully fill you. Spear you. Bring you to the brink as he chased the ledge you balanced him on earlier.

Somewhere between arching and melting, your vision blurred around the edges. Cocooned in the silver and the combined scent of you and Loki, you fell apart. Loki ground as you wall clamped tighter around him. His gasp stuttered in his throat. His movements ceased. He filled you, pressing his pelvis against your backside until his body slumped too.

Loki tapped at your wrists. The chains receded slowly, cooling the pressure points as they slid across your skin. Back up your arms. Across your stomach. Soothing your breasts. Finally calming your veins in your arms. He caught you and curled you into his side. Both of you were spent. For now.

Absently, you circled your finger over the center of his chest. A question buzzed at your mind. “Why was this hidden? I can’t sense any ill effects.”

“It is because of a certain Midgardian sorcerer who was captured with a similar book by a nymph. He has yet to be found. It would not do for a leading wielder of seiðr to go missing in the same way.”

“Ah.” You fiddled with one of the bracelets. Taking Loki’s hand and intertwining your fingers, you slipped one of the silver bands around his wrist. “But what about a mutual bond. If I may be so bold, could I someday repay the gift you gave me?”

He laughed. “You can do it today. If you have the breath for it.”

If the ability to repay Loki was being able to breathe, you could scream to the top of Yggdrasil. Hopefully while riding his cock.


End file.
